Underdogs
by Mamastei
Summary: New York is the city of my dreams. But i Feel lonely i need somebody who love me of who I am and not for my money or who my parents are...


New York City where I have grown up and lived all my life. You may be wondering who I am, my name is Rachel Berry. And I'm going to this school for young stars called Dream High. I come from a wealthy family. Although I have two gay parents, I love them with all my heart. They are always busy, like my mother, she is an important person in Broodway. My parents are businessmen have their many companies in the world are called Berry's. When I was 16 years old, they taught me how to manage a company and everything about it. They do not understand that I do not like the business world, I am destined to theater ... This leading here where I am now:  
"Rachel?" Daddy asked me wanting my attention.

"What?" I said sweetly.

"I was saying that if you can attend a dinner with us." My daddy said.

"Who? You and mom and dad and where is this dinner." I asked.

"In the mansion of the Hudson's and Hummel's." He said like it's not big deal.

Well Kurt is my best friend so I will attend the dinner, but his stepbrother Finn, I think he likes me and my parents want me to go out with him. Finn is gross and disgusting.  
"I go, Daddy. I said, with my fake smile.

"I'll address what time dinner is, it should be ready by 6:00 p.m., it's that Ok with you." He said watching the news, and realized they were saying something about some bandits, who demonstrate their courage with dancing for those companies that want to close the "Public Theater" and they destroyed some properties of my parents and my mother is criticized if not going to do anything about the theater, and other companies including Fabray's, the second largest company in the world.

"They have no respect." My daddy said angry.

I was silent, while putting a video showing the dancers with masks destroying the area they were singing and dancing.

* * *

8:00 a.m. in the morning  
"Ok! Are all." I said.  
No, Puck have not arrived. "Santana said with a smirk.

"What you do to him, Santana." I said to her.

I don't do anything to him." She said angry.

"We have to start without him." I said watching my watch.

"No need babe. I am here." said Puck

"Do not forget what you have to do, put the masks. People are going to be so into the show that is not going to do anything, but if you see the cops come and you know what to do, we are going to be divided into groups of three and meet at the same place as always." I said very happy about this.

Let's begin ...

Yeah,  
Yeah, I'm out that Brooklyn,  
Now I'm down in Tribeca,  
Right next to DeNiro,  
But I'll be hood forever,  
I'm the new Sinatra,  
And since I made it here,  
I can make it anywhere,  
Yeah they love me everywhere

I used to cop in Harlem,  
All of my Dominicanos  
Right there off of Broadway,  
Brought me back to that McDonalds,  
Took it to my stash spot,  
Five Sixty State street,  
Catch me in the kitchen like Simmons whipping Pastry,

Cruising down 8th street,  
Off white lexus,  
Driving so slow but BK is from Texas,  
Me I'm up at Bedsty,  
Home of that boy Biggie,  
Now I live on billboard,  
And I brought my boys with me,  
Say what up to Ty Ty, still sipping Malta  
Sitting courtside Knicks and Nets give me high fives,  
Nigga I be spiked out, I can trip a referee,  
Tell by my attitude that I most definitely from?

In New York,  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,  
There's nothing you can't do,  
Now you're in New York,  
These streets will make you feel brand new,  
The lights will inspire you,  
Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York

I made you hot nigga,  
Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game,  
Dude I made the yankee hat more famous than a yankee can,  
You should know I bleed Blue, but I aint a crip though,  
But I got a gang of brothers walking with my click though,  
Welcome to the melting pot,  
Corners where we selling rocks,  
Afrika bambaataa,  
Home of the hip hop,  
Yellow cap, gypsy cap, dollar cab, holla back,  
For foreigners it aint fitted act like they forgot how to act,  
8 million stories out there and their naked,  
Cities is a pity half of y'all won't make it,  
Me I gotta plug a special and I got it made,  
If Jesus payin LeBron, I'm paying Dwayne Wade,  
3 dice cee-lo  
3 card marley,  
Labor day parade, rest in peace Bob Marley,  
Statue of Liberty, long live the World trade,  
Long live the king yo,  
I'm from the empire state thats?

In New York,  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,  
There's nothing you can't do,  
Now you're in New York,  
These streets will make you feel brand new,  
The lights will inspire you,  
Let's here it for New York, New York, New York  
Welcome to the bright light..

Lights is blinding,  
Girls need blinders  
So they can step out of bounds quick,  
The side lines is blind with casualties,  
Who sipping life casually, then gradually become worse,  
Don't bite the apple Eve,  
Caught up in the in crowd,  
Now your in style,  
And in the winter gets cold en vogue with your skin out,  
The city of sin is a pity on a whim,  
Good girls gone bad, the cities filled with them,  
Mommy took a bus trip and now she got her bust out,  
Everybody ride her, just like a bus route,  
Hail Mary to the city your a Virgin,  
And Jesus can't save you life starts when the church ends,  
Came here for school, graduated to the high life,  
Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight,  
MDMA got you feeling like a champion,  
The city never sleeps better slip you a Ambien

In New York,  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,  
There's nothing you can't do,  
Now you're in New York,  
These streets will make you feel brand new,  
The lights will inspire you,  
Let's here it for New York, New York, New York

One hand in the air for the big city,  
Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty,  
No place in the World that can compare,  
Put your lighters in the air, everybody say yeaaahh  
Come on, come,  
Yeah,

In New York,  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,  
There's nothing you can't do,  
Now you're in New York,  
These streets will make you feel brand new,  
The lights will inspire you,  
Let's here it for New York, New York, New York

"Run", Scream Noah.

"Fuck the police. We split into three groups in my group are Kurt, Mercedes and me.

"We lost them right." Mercedes said breathlessly beside me.

We are in the bathrooms of the fashion company of Mercedes Mother's and we are changing our torn clothes. When we finished we are like new.

"Hello", Macy said Cedes to the receptionist of her mother.

"Hey"...she was going to say but we were on the door and gone.

**End of Flashback**

"Daddy I have to go. I have to go to school." I said in a hurry to leave this apartment.  
"Have a nice day, Paul will pick you up when you get out of glee club."He said and still not watching me in the face. Typical...


End file.
